Talk:Kayo/@comment-3434177-20190829041410/@comment-27702860-20190904061627
Quite an ironic, considering how unwittingly cruel Yuu-chan can be sometimes, such as "Sailor Moon condoms" or, Komi-chan's friend is a kind person for dealing with her (twice). I do not think Yū was unwittingly cruel. With all of her sexual harassment, Tomoko could not complain about a sexual joke Yū made. I do not think she intended anything mean to Kotomi; I think Kotomi was too sensitive. Either way, I do not see Yū having a prejudice against lesbians, so I do not see her attacking or otherwise denigrating Uchi. If Tomoko came out as bi or lesbian, I do not think it would bother Yū; I think she would be supportive and want to meet her partner. She might inwardly be a bit surprised that the girl who constantly made heterosexual jokes turned out to be a lesbian, but then she would probably understand Tomoko's fondling as not just being Tomoko exploring and having fun. In more than once, I have found the comment of someone in 4chan who catalogs the moment of "making my heart skip a beat " as loving interest, I have never contemplated in that way. I mean, you already have seen in what way Kii-chan acts when she loves Tomoko as her onee-chan, do you really want to picture how Kii-chan would behave if she seriously looked at Tomoko as her crush? The "skip a beat" and "doki" or heart-pounding seems to be an old and well-worn tradition to describe a girl having the hots for someone else. I can link you a song from the voice actresses from one of my favorite anime that would probably make you stab your ears! Anyways, that is sort of the "point" for Uchi: it demonstrates that she does have a crush on Tomoko which she has wrapped up in all sorts of euphemisms to try to deny and deal with her feelings. It is kind of sweet in a way when you look at how it developed. Even her "hearts as one" is sweet and sad in that she tried to tell herself that she could just keep her crush to the side. I do not think it would have worked! Uchi would want to pursue it further in her own way IF Tomoko responded as she believed Wall of Text. Kii treated Tomoko as a true "big sister" to follow until she grew up enough to realize Tomoko was flawed and, well, full of shit. She has a better opinion of her now in that she has seen that Tomoko has matured as well. Since Kii has matured she appreciates that Tomoko has as well. This is a rather normal in a way: no one should expect Kii to remain a fawning eight year-old forever! Anyways, I do not think Kii would be freaked or offended if she met Uchi. She probably would understand Uchi's issues. I also do not think she would have a problem if Tomoko came out as bi or a lesbian. Each thinks the other is a "furry," so this would be nothing! Yuri might get pissy out of jealousy. She may also fear losing Tomoko as a friend. I expect she would have the same problem if Tomoko dates a boy. Yuri has serious abandonment issues. She might be rude to Uchi, but I do not think she would specifically insult her being a lesbian. Hina may make a bit of a fool out of herself, since she does not understand such things. Perhaps she will see it as a competition and try to make out with Akane! By the way, have you read the other messages which I posted in your discussion? Been really busy, so I have not been able to process them fully. I need a few days to catch up.